Splitting the Difference
by CharmingsDaughter
Summary: Snow and Charming are under the shared sleeping curse and Emma uses the opportunity to try and get what she wants from either parent. But will Charming and Snow be able to communicate without being able to see one another or will Emma be able to run the show? Lots of Charming Family Fluff and Daddy Charming. I do not own Once Upon a Time or the Characters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers!**

 **I don't know if any of you have seen the sneak peak for Season 6 Episode 8 but there is this cute montage of how Charming and Snow are trading off time being awake and time being asleep and I thought it would be interesting to think about how Emma could take advantage of both parents barely able to communicate. This first chapter is just to build the background for understanding and then we will see Emma get into her regular mischief :) This will be more of an AU with Emma being about 15/16 and still living with the Charming's (obviously).**

 **If you guys like it and would like me to keep going let me know and I will see what I can do :)**

* * *

As they stood there with Snow finally woken up and Charming fast asleep on the ground. Emma stood their in shock, not knowing how to react to what she had just seen. She had witnessed her parents love break a curse only to cause another and her father was laying lifeless on the ground.

"Mom..." She managed to squeak out in her panic.

Snow was able to read Emma so well and she took her daughters face in her hands and spoke calmly. "Emma, everything is going to be okay. Your father and I always find a way to make things work and we promise you and your brother are going to be just fine. We won't let anything happen to you, do you understand?" Emma simply shook her head and Snow embraced her.

"Emma, I'm going to get the dwarfs here to help us get your father home. I want you to go with Regina and I will meet you at the loft. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good Girl. Regina..." but Emma didn't hear the rest of what Snow was saying as her head began to swim. What were they going to do?

"Emma" Regina said placing a rental hand on her shoulder causing Emma to slightly jump. "It's okay. It's just me. Let's go get your brother and get you guys home okay?" Regina wasn't normally the sweet and understanding type but this situation had really caused her motherly side to come out. Emma followed her silently to her car and they headed to Grannies to pick up Neal.

Once they arrived at the Loft the Dwarfs had already helped Snow to get Charming into their bed and Snow was working on making Lunch. "Mom what are you doing?" Emma said looking from her mom to her dad laying in their bed.

"I'm making us Lunch" Snow said in her usual upbeat way. "Emma, your dad would want us to carry on like Normal. After we eat I will wake him up and we will just have to take turns, we are going to make this work"

"Well I will leave you all to it, let me know if you need anything. In the mean time I'll be seeing what I can do" Regina said letting herself out.

"Mom, you and dad are cursed!" Emma finally lost it.

Snow calmly walked away from the sandwiches and stood facing Emma. She placed her hands on her shoulders before speaking in her soothing voice and Emma normally only heard her use with Neal. "Emma. I promise you, your father and I are not going to let anything happen to you. we will find a way to make this work until we can find a way to break this curse. We always find each other and we always find a way to be together and this time will be no different."

A few tears started to roll down Emma's face before she quickly wiped them away and simply nodded. "Okay, I"m going to finish Lunch and you go play with your brother okay?" Emma nodded in return and went over to the crib to pic up her brother but not without quickly stealing a glance at her father asleep in the bed next to him.

Snow decided that her daughter needed her father more than she needed her right now. Once she finished making the sandwiches she quickly wrote a note to her husband and snuck into her bedroom to wake him.

* * *

David awoke a bit confused and looked over to see Snow when he noticed the paper that had fallen off of his chest. He quickly grabbed it and read _"Emma is having a really hard time with all of this and she needs her daddy. I just got done making sandwiches that are in the kitchen and Regina is trying to find a way to break this curse. I love you"_ Charming smiled to himself. He and Snow had always found a way to make things work, even in the hardest of circumstances. He also loved just how much she put their kids above every other circumstance.

He started to hear the kids in the living room playing and it brought a joy to his heart. He quickly got out of bed and went to the kitchen to grab the sandwiches before making them aware of his presence. He looked down at the three sandwiches of which Neal's was already cut into tiny pieces to make it easier for him to eat. He grabbed the plates and headed into the living room.

"Hey there kiddos!" Both children stopped and immediate looked at their father. Neal ran to him with arms wide open but Emma just sat on the floor staring at him like he was a ghost. He quickly set the plates down before picking up Neal and then making his way over to where Emma was and sitting on the floor next to her.

"Hey Em" He said touching the side of her face and moving a piece of her hair out of her face. Emma immediately threw herself into her dad's arms. It was so unreal to see him sitting next to her when she had just seen him laying lifeless on the bed in their room just a few moments before."It's okay baby. I've got you" He said wrapping his arm around her and using his free hand to coddle her head.

After a moment Emma quickly looked up and the realization hit her "Mom..."

"She's okay, she's just sleeping. We are going to figure this out Em. I know it's going to be hard with only one of us being able to be with you guys but we are going to make it work until we can figure out how to break this sleeping curse. Okay?"

Emma simply nodded and David used the pads of his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears. "Now, your mom made us all sandwiches, how about we make sure the they don't go to waste okay?"

Emma smiled and David reached over and grabbed a sandwich which she readily took from him. Neal had already found his and was eating up the tiny pieces in a hurry. Once their sandwiches are finished and they had snuck a few cookies from where Snow had hidden them up in a cupboard they all settled down to watch a movie which caused both Neal and Emma to fall asleep on David which he wasn't complaining about. He loved these rare moments when both of his children were together and he got to hold them. Once the credits started to roll he figured it was probably time to get them both to bed. He was able to sit Neal down on the pillows and then he shifted Emma to lay on the other stack of pillows. He figured Neal would be the easier of the two being he was easier to move so he quickly scooped him up and put him down in the crib.

When David returned to the living room he saw Emma sitting up with the remote in her hand scanning through the channels. She had definitely inherited his stubbornness. She was barely keeping her eyes open but he knew that she desperately needed sleep.

"Hey Kiddo" he said sitting down next to her and taking the remote out of her hand before it hit the floor "I think it's time to get you to bed"

"I'm not tired. Let's watch another movie" Emma said getting up and go toward the video cabinet but Charming caught her arm and put his hand under her legs effectively pulling her into his arms.

"Not fair!" Emma protested in her fathers grasp

"Hey, I never said I was a fair parent" David replied with a wink.

"But Daddy!" Emma said jetting out her lip and giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Emma..."

"Daddy!"

"Alright I'll make you a deal. I'll read you a story and then you have to go to sleep"

"Okay" Emma said a bit bummed that she didn't get her way but liking the fact that she was going to get to spend a little bit more time with her dad.

David got Emma tucked in and picked up the storybook and began to read he and Snow's story. It made him feel happy that Emma liked her parents love story and he secretly hoped that she would have a similar experience some day...well...just not some day soon. Within a few minutes Emma was sound asleep on Charming's chest. He stayed with her for a few more minutes soaking in his time with his daughter before setting book back on the night scan and shifting Emma over to lay on the pillows and exiting the room.

He made it down stairs and started cleaning up the house. He knew that Snow would need to be awake in the morning to make sure Emma got off to school and that lunches were packed the way that she would want them. He was told that his lunches were too much like a child had packed them and he had been banned.

Once everything was picked up and the had checked in on both the kids to make sure they were still asleep he grabbed the remote and started scanning through the channels. If he was honest it was a rarity that he actually had full control over the remote between the kids and Snow, he didn't have much of a say.

About an hour before he knew the kids were going to be needing to be up and going he decided to make breakfast for everyone. The eggs and pancakes came together quickly. He then noticed a notebook sitting on the edge of the counter and decided to write Snow a note

 _"Kids went to bed without a_ _bus and slept through the night. Emma was a little upset and didn't want to go to bed at first so I'm sure she'll give you a bit of a hard time going to school but I know you can handle it. Enjoy the breakfast. Love you!"_

With that he made his way over to the bed and got under the covers before kissing Snow and going back under the sleeping curse.

* * *

Snow awoke to see her sleeping charming next to her. It made her heart hurt knowing that he wasn't just sleeping but she knew they would find a way to be back together again. She lay staring at him for a minute before the smell of breakfast wafted into the room. She got out of the bed and made her way to the kitchen to find a full breakfast already for her and the kids. A few tears were shed at the small act of love from her love. She then saw the notebook with his note. This was going to have to be the way they communicated for a while.

Just then Neal started to cry pulling Snow's attention back toward her room. She walked over to Neal's crib and picked him up "Hey buddy! Momma's here. Did you have fun with daddy last night? yea? Should we go wake your sister up? I think so" and with that she was up the stairs to wake Emma.

If Snow were completely honest she hated waking up Emma in the morning because Emma was NOT a morning person. Snow hoped that seeing her little brother may soften the blow for her.

"Emma" Snow said sitting down next to her on the bed and letting Neal down to climb on his sister.

"Neal!" Emma groaned as her little brother straddled her and put both his hands on her face

"Emmy!" Neal shouted before leaning down and giving her a very sloppy kiss.

"Gross!" Emma said sipping off her face "Mom! Why did you let him do that?"

Snow pulled herself together to answer her daughter as she tried to contain her own laughter. "He loves you Emmy!"

Emma rolled her eyes but sat up. "Look squirt, that's not cool. You don't wake people up like that got it?" She said adjusting him on her lap. After a moment of silence and playing with Neal Emma finally spoke up. "So if you're awake..."

"Yes, but your dad did make us breakfast so why don't you say we go down there and eat it before it gets cold okay?"

"Sounds good" Emma said "Let's go little bro" and with that Emma got out of bed holding Neal and the pair followed Snow down to the kitchen.

Once they all had plates and were eating Emma's wheel's started to turn. Her parents couldn't talk to one another so if she said that her dad told her she didn't have to go to Schoo, her mom would never know.

"So mom dad told me to to ell you that I don't have to go to school today" Emma said very mater-a-factly.

"Did he?"

"Yea, he said that with everything going on that it would probably be a better idea for me to stay at home with you and Neal"

"Well Emma you dad left me a note and said you probably would try to get out of going to school. But I think right now the best thing we can do is maintain a sense of normalcy. Now please go upstairs and get ready"

Emma was not pleased by the fact that her parents had found a way to communicate and if she was going to make this work she was going to have to find a way to write in what she needed the other one to believe. Until then she decided to go ahead and get ready for school.

* * *

Snow was a bit shocked by Emma's out right lie but also had to laugh at the attempt. She was going to have to include this in her note to David and find a way to make sure that it got to him without Emma interfearing due to the fact that there was just enough time between one falling asleep and the other waking that Emma could easily destroy any note that Snow or Charming left for the other.

She finished up clearing the table and got Neal ready to go so that She and Emma wouldn't be late.

"Mom are you sure I have to go?" Emma said sulking down the stairs.

"Yes. The best thing we can do is continue living our lives as normal. Granny is going to watch Neal while you and I are at school and then when we get home your father will help you with your homework. Understood?"

"Fine" Emma said with an eye roll

"Emma do not roll your eyes at me" Snow said while buttoning up Neal's coat.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm your mother, that's how. Now let's go" and with that the little trio was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I seriously appreciate all of them and it makes me want to keep writing! If there is anything that you want to see in this story please comment!**

 **Also, go check out Charming88's stories, they are some of my favorites!**

* * *

Emma's day went on with nothing eventful. Her classes were boring and she couldn't stop thinking about her parents predicament. It was weird to know that she would never have her parents together, at least for the foreseeable future. Then again, this could all work in her favor. However Emma thought process was interrupted by her would be boyfriend. By would be Emma meant that she would be dating him if she thought her dad wouldn't kill him first.

"Hello Love"

"Killian..."

"What?"

"You know what. If my mom see's us she'll..."

"She'll what? Can't two friends converse in a hallway?"

Emma just gave him a disapproving look followed by a small smile that made her blush. They had both expressed that there was indeed a mutual attraction, but Emma had informed him that her father wouldn't allow her to date, especially a pirate and especially not one who was three years older than her.

"Come on love, why is it so bad to go and just talk to your parents?"

"As I've said before, that is _Completely_ out of the question Killian. Yes I like you and yes I want to be your girlfriend but my life is a bit more complicated"

"Now you know that I don't care that your a princess or any of that"

"I know you don't but...my dad..."

"It's _always_ your dad. Emma, have you even tried to talk to him about us?"

"Well at this time he's passed out at home"

"I'm sorry love...I didn't know your dad had..."

"NO! No no no no no it's not like that. Um...long story short my parents are under a sleeping curse"

"How is that possible? I saw you come in with your mother this morning"

"That's the 'long story' part. Basically, if one is awake the other is asleep so my mom takes the day shift and my dad takes the night shift"

"So right now..." Killian started to lean into Emma "Your father is completely unaware of what could be happening"

Emma placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away a bit "Yes, but my mother is right down the hall"

"But I thought you said she was asleep when your father is awake?"

"She is but she and my father share the 'no boyfriend' sentiment. Trust me, she would kill you just as fast"

"Well then love how are we supposed to do this?"

Emma started thinking as she pulled the last book out of her locker and shut the door when the idea finally popped into her head. "This afternoon"

"I thought you said..."

"Yes but there is a split second between when one parent wake up and the other goes to sleep that neither of them are aware and it gives me just enough time to sneak out. I can just leave a note 'from my mom' saying that I had a study group or something and that I will be home later. My dad will have no reason to believe otherwise!" Emma concluded with a huge smile on her face.

"I have to admit love, I didn't think you had it in you" Killian said with a sly smile.

"Meet me on the docs one hour after school. It will take a bit for us to get home and get my little brother settled before mom will let my dad wake up" Emma said hurriedly.

"I'll be there" Killian said before the two parted ways and were off to their classes.

Emma knew that this whole thing was a long shot but she was willing to try it out. The worst thing that could happen is that her father woke before she was able to get out the door. This was going to work.

* * *

After school Emma went straight to her mother's classroom and helped her clean up and straighten the desks like she always did. Of course now she had an anterior motive. They were able to quickly get out the door and head to grannies to pick up Neal.

"Now Emma once we get home I'll get you started on your homework and get Neal settled before I get your dad up. He will put you to bed and I'll see you both in the morning okay?"

"Okay mom, sounds good" Emma said.

Snow gave Emma side glance. She wasn't used to Emma being this agreeable. She knew that this whole situation as hard for her, but she figured that it would make Emma more stubborn and disagreeable, not easier going and cooperative, although she wasn't complaining. Then again, Emma could be up to something. She would have to include this in the note she left to David.

Once they picked up Neal, and got Emma a hot chocolate, the little trio headed home. Once inside Emma went right to the kitchen table and pulled out a notebook, she had to make it look like she was doing homework. What Emma was really doing was writing a note to replace the one that she knew her mother would be leaving for her father.

"Emma" Snow called from the bedroom.

"Coming!" Emma said quickly ripping out the page and folding it in her hand to hide it. "Yes mom?"

"Okay sweetie I'm going to wake your father, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Snow said placing her hand on the side of Emma's face.

"It's okay Mom, I know I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Okay, and please don't give your dad a hard time okay?"

"I won't" Emma laughed which was her way of trying to hide her own nervous smile

"Okay, I love you"

"I love you too"

and with that Snow leaned over and began to kiss charming. Emma immediately made her way to the kitchen and placed the notebook that was on the counter in the drawer and laid out her own note before running and grabbing her backpack before bolting for the door.

* * *

Charming awoke and looking around and realized what had happened. This sleeping curse was going to be harder than he thought. He then got out of bed and went over to where Neal was playing in his crib. At the first sign of his father the little guy started babbling away and threw his hands in the air bringing a smile to charming face. He quickly scooped him up into his arms before moving to the kitchen. He looked around and didn't see Emma anywhere while was strange, she should be at the kitchen table doing her homework.

"Emma!" He called out with no response. He then saw the note that was on the counter and quickly picked it up.

" _we missed you today. Emma is at Alexandria's studying and will be home late. Love you"_ Charming read the note over and over again but something just didn't seem right. He wished so badly that he could wake Snow and ask her if this was really her note. It did look like her handwriting but he didn't understand why the note looked cramped and folded up. He quickly pulled out his phone and decided to give Thomas a call, their families had always been close, not to mention that Thomas was his deputy, and he knew that Thomas would know if their two daughters were really together.

"Storybrooke Sharif's office this is Thomas"

"Hey Thomas this is David, just wondering, do you know if Emma made it to your house to study with Alex?"

"I don't, but I haven't been home. I'll call Ella and get back to you"

"Thanks friend"

"Just wondering, is there anything I should be worried about?" Thomas asked feeling a bit uneasy. He loved that he and David's girls were close, but he also knew that the two of them could cause absolute havoc.

"Well when I was awoken by Snow there was a note saying that Emma was studying with Alex but I just can't shake the feeling that this isn't Snow's original note and that Emma replaced it with her own"

"Gotcha, I will call Ella right away then and get back with you"

"Thanks Thomas, and thank's for doing extra at the station till we get this figured out"

"Of course, it's been quite anyway so I've been able to catch up on my paperwork"

"Glad to hear it. I'll talk to you soon"

"Sounds good, call you back" and with that they hung up. Charming was really hoping that his gut was wrong. But if it wasn't, he was going to have a few choice words for his daughter. He loved her independent streak but, not when it came to putting her safety at risk.

* * *

Emma made her way down to the docs where Killian was leaned up against the side of his car. Emma had to admit, he was pretty irresistible in his leather jacket leaned up against his old junker. He was so much different than everything else in her life that it made her curious as to what it would be like. Than again in another way she somewhat related to his rebel side from her first few years in the foster system. Maybe it was his brokenness that drew her to him.

"Hello love, looks like your plan worked"

"Yep! My dad thinks I'm with Alexandra studying and he has no reason to think otherwise. I have until dinner time"

"Just enough time for us to get to know each other" Killian said placing a hand on Emma's hip

"Not so fast pirate. I'm not that kind of girl. I may sneak out and lie to my parents but I don't just kiss anyone"

"Who said I was just anyone" Killian said standing up and moving closer to her

"Killian...please"

"Alright love. I apologize. I shouldn't have pressured you so"

"It's okay" Emma said reaching out and taking his hand and interlacing her fingers in his. "So, what are we going to do with this time?"

"Well, I did just happen to find us a vessel that we can take out for a time"

Emma looked at him critically "We're not stealing it right?"

"Of course not, I have a friend who I have already gotten the okay from. Wouldn't want your father getting a call now would we?"

"No we do not"

"Alright then love let's get a move on" and with that Killian squeezed her hand and led her toward a small boat tied to the doc and helped her in before boarding it himself and paddling them both toward the middle of the water.

* * *

Charming began pacing the loft back and forth. He just couldn't shake the feeling that Emma was out there. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that the sound of his cell phone caused him to jump.

"Hey Thomas"

"Hey David, bad news, Emma isn't with Alex and Ella, Ella said that she saw Snow and Emma at Grannies earlier and she said that they were headed home"

"Thanks for the information. I'm going to have to go look for her"

"Do you want help?"

"That would be great. Meet me at Grannies, I need to ask her to watch Neal. I already talked to Ella and she is more than happy to watch Neal, I'll meet you at my house"

"Thomas you are amazing! Thank you so much. I'll leave now"

"See you soon"

Charming quickly hug up the phone and gathered Neal's things. He couldn't believe that Emma would manipulate the situation that he and Snow were in this way. He had to find her before something happened.

* * *

"How do you like it love?"

"I can understand why you always talk about wanting to be on the water. It's really peaceful out here. No cars, no people. It's nice"

"Ay, the waves are what keep me sane. Living in a town, no matter how small, can become overwhelming"

"So tell me Killian, where is your family?"

"My father left when I was very young and my brother was lost to an injury received in Neverland. Until the curse, I was on my own"

"I can relate with that"

"Can you now? I didn't think a princess would know what it was like to be without a family" Killian said a bit more snarky than he had planned

"Well for your information I didn't always have a family. My parents sent me through a magical wardrobe when I was born and I lived without then until I was sex. That is when I got sent to live with David, my dad. He was my foster dad until I broke the curse the following year and we all remembered who we are"

"My apologies love, I didn't realize"

"It's okay. I mean, it was hard for a little bit getting used to having real parents that truly cared about me, but we have grown a lot, all of us"

"Well that's good to hear. I am curious, how does a seven year old accept being a princess?" Killian laughed

"Stop laughing! I seriously hate that moniker. I know I'm supposed to embrace it and all that crap but that's not me. Had I grown up in the enchanted forest, I hate to imagine what my mother would make me wear!"

"well if you had grown up there, I'm sure that we would have had no chance of meeting" he winked

"Well you're lucky we made it work in this realm, my father still acts like we are in the enchanted forest the way he thinks that I should make sure I find a mate that would fit into the role of a prince back in our world, but that's not who I am"

"That's for sure. A true princess would never have run off with a pirate" Killian said with a slight smirk

"Then don't call me princess" Emma said back with her own smirk

The two leaned in and were about to share their first kiss when they heard a loud shout across the water

"EMMA!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **So excited to be getting back to this story. If there is anything you guys would like to see let me know. I am SUPER excited to see how this winter finally turns out because the BTS pictures are looking like this is going to be a HUGE plot twist!**

 **To the guest reviewer, this will be mainly Charming Family but I love Hook and I have to have someone for Emma to run off with. :) I hope you keep reading and like it.**

* * *

Emma's stomach jumped into her throat. How in the world did he find them? Emma turned her head to see her dad standing on the doc with his hands crossed. It was past the time that the fishing boats would be out so they had no other ships to try and hide behind as they were the only one's out on the water.

"Do you want me to try and make a run for it love?" Killian said with a small smirk

"I am debating that right now" She said with her head in her hands. She knew that she was already in a world of trouble for lying and sneaking off but it was going to get worse because it was with a boy.

"You okay love?" Killian said a bit worried as Emma's face began to drain of any color.

"No I'm not okay! My dad is standing on that doc waiting for us to come back and he is not only going to kill me but he's going to kill you too!" Emma said trying not to yell knowing that her voice would carry across the water.

Just then they heard another boat and looked up to see the coast guard boat coming over with her uncle Thomas in it. "Hey Uncle Thomas" Emma said with a red face

"Emma, Killian. Do you need help getting pulled into shore or are you going to get moving?" He said taking a similar stance to her father

"We can get ourselves in mate, thank you for you concern" Killian said with a smirk

"Don't push it Pirate. I know your type and I won't put up with your attitude. Now, Emma you're coming with me" Thomas said holding out his hand to the blond.

"Uncle Thomas..."

"Emma, you lied to your dad and your mom and involved my daughter in your little lie. Your father and I aren't going to just let you sit out here until you decide to make your way to the doc. Let's go"

Emma rolled her eyes "I'm sorry Killian, I'll see you at school" she said standing up and takin Thomas' hand.

"I'll see you then love" Killian said with a sorry look on his face. He was truly enjoying this time getting to know the princess and was sad that it go cut short. But more importantly he was feeling bad that he had gotten her in trouble even though both of them knew it was a possibility when they headed out that afternoon.

"Uncle Thomas how could you do this?! We were going to come in! This is totally unnecessary!" Emma whined sitting in the tug boat.

"Emma watch your tone. Your father was worried sick about you. As town deputy I am required to bring in someone who has been reported missing"

"I wasn't missing!"

"Emma, I'm not going to argue with you. You know that you are like a daughter to me, I'm not going to let you play me and Ella against your parents. Do you understand?"

Emma simply let out a huge sigh and crossed her arms before throwing her head back as they approached the doc. Once they had the boat tied off Thomas firmly but gently grabbed Emma's arm to help her off and then handed her off to David.

"Thanks Thomas, I appreciate your help"

"Any time buddy. I'll make sure the pirate gets home as well"

"I appreciate that. I'll see you soon" David said leading Emma toward his truck.

"Let go of me!" Emma said trying to jerk herself away from her father

"Emma stop it right now" he said stopping and making her face him while he took ahold of her other arm as well. "Do you know how scared I was to wake up and notice you were nowhere to be found?! Then I call Thomas and he says that Ella hasn't seen you and you aren't at there house, what was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to trust me and not try and check up on me like I'm a child!"

"Well Emma your actions today were very childish so excuse me if I treat you like a child"

"I was just having fun with my friend"

"Yea? Do friends kiss?" David said wanting Emma to know he wasn't going to buy into her lie that she was trying to weave.

Emma's face turned five different shades of red and went from embarrassment to total rage. "DAD! HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT A CHILD! I CAN CHOOSE TO KISS A BOY IF I SO CHOOSE!"

"EMMA RUTH!" David said before taking a breath and counting back from ten. He hated yelling at his daughter "You will not talk to me like that. You are grounded till future notice and you will not being seeing that boy again, ever. Now, get in the car and we are going home" David said before keeping his grip on her arm and helping her in the drivers side.

* * *

The drive home was very quiet. Emma was still fuming about the fact that her father had ruined what could have been her first kiss. Not only that but he had embarrassed her by sending her uncle Thomas out to the boat to get her instead of letting her come in on her own accord. They made a quick stop at Ella and Thomas' house to pick up Neal which Emma remained in the car for and then finally made it home.

As soon as the truck stopped Emma hopped out and stormed up the stairs frustrated to find the front door locked. She then kicked the door out of her anger followed by David reprimanding her "Emma Ruth, stop kicking the door right now. I'm right here" He said pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. Emma tried to rush past him to lock herself up in her room but he caught her arm just in time. "Not so fast" he said. He then led her over to the couch and gently pushed her down "Sit. I"m going to go put your brother down in his crib and I'll be right back. Don't move"

Emma rolled her eyes and threw her head back against the couch. Why was her dad being like this? All her other friends were allowed to go around and hang out with their friends. Even Alex had a boyfriend and Thomas actually liked him! Why couldn't her dad understand that she wasn't a little girl any more?

Charming returned within a few minutes having easily put Neal down to play in his crib. He then sat on the table across from his daughter. He took a deep breath and counted back from 10 before speaking. "Emma, what were you thinking sneaking off?"

"Dad, I wasn't trying to do anything wrong! I was just..."

"Out with a boy that I was not aware of and you were completely unsupervised!" David said a bit of his frustration and fear for her coming out in his tone

"DAD! I am almost 16 years old! I don't need a chaperone!"

"Well apparently you do! Until this whole thing is over you are going to have a bodyguard, end of discussion"

"DAD! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Emma screamed causing Neal to start to cry

David ran his hand down his face before holding it up to Emma letting her know to stay put while he grabbed Neal giving him a minute to cool back down. "Emma, I can and will do that. Graham will be watching over you and your brother but specifically you while you are at school. While your mom and I are only able to be awake for part of the day we have to know that you are safe and that you aren't purposefully putting yourself in danger" He said reaching out and placing his hand on her knee which she shrugged off

"I can't believe this! You are so unfair!" Emma whined

"If by unfair you mean me not letting you get away with using your mother and I against each other, you bet. Now why don't you head up to your room and get your homework done and I'll call you down when dinner is ready"

Emma stomped out of the room and headed upstairs ready to be away from her dad. She couldn't believe that he was going to have Graham following her around like she was Neal! She could take care of herself and nothing even happened with Killian! She was going to have to find a way to get rid of Graham before her mother awoke the next morning. Emma was pacing back in forth before it hit her. She quickly grabbed the sheets off of her bed and tied them together and was tying them to the leg of her bed when she heard the door open behind her

"EMMA RUTH SWAN!" David yelled

Emma hung her head and then quickly threw on her charming smile before spinning around

"Hey Daddy!"

"Don't 'Hey Daddy' Me! What in the world were you thinking trying to sneak out AGAIN?"

"I wasn't sneaking out dad, why would I do that to myself?" Emma said slyly. She knew she was going to have to be extremely convincing

"Oh really? Then why in the world do you have your sheets tied together and tying it to the corner of your bed?" Charming said standing there with his arms folded.

"Well if you must know I was working on rearranging my room and the easiest way to move the bed is to tie the sheets to the feet of the bed and pull it" Emma said copying her father's stance. She knew this was really grasping at straws but she had to try, she wasn't going to be grounded even longer than she already was.

"Oh okay, well if that is the case then let's go ahead and move the bed together now that I'm here." Charming said moving to the foot of the bed.

"Okay" Emma said taking ahold of the head of the bed. "Let's move it so it's sticking out into the room"

Charming just stared at his daughter. He had to give it to her, she was stubborn as all get out and stuck to her guns but he knew the truth and wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"Emma"

"What dad? You said you were going to help me move it now let's do it" She said avoiding eye contact

"Emma I know what you're doing"

"What? Now I can't move my room around either?"

"Emma stop. I know I caught you in the process of sneaking out." He said sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to him. "Emma your mother and I are not trying to make you feel like you are under a microscope but the evil queen is out there and she would like nothing better than to hurt your mother and I even more and hurt you our your brother. That would absolutely devastate your mother and I. All we want is to keep you safe and we wish that you would help us with that. However, if you choose to continue to put yourself in danger we will take every precaution to keep you safe, is that understood?"

Emma simply nodded continuing to look at the floor. She understood what her parents were saying, but she also just wanted to have at least one day where she could be a normal teen, no matter how hard that was being a princess with magic.

"Alright it's time for dinner so come on down" Charming said placing a rental hand on her back and guiding her out of the room. He made a mental note to install a window alarm in her room when she was asleep to make sure that she had no way of sneaking out again. He was willing to go to extremes to keep her safe, even if she hated him for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Thank you so much for the positive reviews. I will probably be wrapping this story up in a couple of chapters as this was just a fun thing that I got from the winter finally preview. I am not sure what I'm going to do until** ** _March!_** **I also recommend checking out JustMeAndMyKeyboard's stories Our Charming Family, which is a series of short stories/oneshots and Snowing's girls which they just started and is going to be amazing!**

 **The conversation between David and Emma at the end of the chapter is inspired by multiple conversations that my dad has had with my sisters and I that always made me feel loved and reminded me what my worth was outside of what a boy may think so if you hate it that's okay but it's something that always made me feel special.**

 **If you have anything you would like to see with this story feel free to let me know!**

* * *

Charming and Emma ate dinner in relative peace and David even got her to talk about her day at school before he spoiled her a little bit with some ice cream that he had hidden in the back of the freezer before he helped her wrap up her homework. Once she was started on that he took a minute to write his note to Snow while both of his children were occupied. This was the hardest part for him. He missed being able to simply talk to his wife and have her by his side while he was dealing with things like Emma sneaking off. She was always so good at completing his thoughts and handling things in the moment. Once the note was written he quietly put it in the drawer of her nightstand and left a single note with an arrow pointing to it. He was hoping that the note being out of sight would also keep it out of the mind of Emma to attempt to mess with it. He also had the advantage that both kids would be asleep when he did wake Snow. Once that was all squared away, as if on que, Neal began to cry.

"Hey little buddy, what's wrong?" David cooed as he scooped up his son into his arms "Are you having a hard time falling back to sleep?" He said tickling his tummy.

"How's the homework coming Em?" He said walking over to the table and kissing the top of her head

"Done" She said excitedly as she closed her folder. "Can I watch TV now?" She said flashing her puppy dog eyes at him

"Emma..." He was a sucker for her puppy dog eyes and was having a very hard time saying no

"Daddy..." Emma said adding the pouty lip to make her father give in any way that she could.

"One hour and that's it. You have school in the morning" He said with a sigh. She really did have him wrapped a round her finger

"Thanks Daddy!" She said jumping up and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before heading off to the living room.

"Neal what are we going to do about our girls uh?" He said to his son who was giggling in his arms. He walked over and sat Neal down in his play pen before stepping into his room to make a quick call to Graham. He needed to make sure that Graham was able to help he and Snow out with watching the kids while all this was going on. Then another idea came to David. Graham was a great deputy but with his own absence, he really didn't want to leave Thomas even more short handed. He decided that Red would actually be a better idea. She was, after all, their Godmother and she also knew Emma's ways of being sneaky. He quickly dialed her number.

"Hey David, is everything okay?" Red said a bit worried

"yea yea everything is fine. Listen, Emma pulled a nasty trick on Snow and I and used our predicament to play us against each other. I was wondering if you would be available to help us out and keep an eye on the kids for us since we are kind of a man down as it were"

"Of course David! You never have to ask me twice to help out with my God Children. When do you want me to come over?"

"Well I normally wake Snow up around five so she has an hour before the kids wake up..."

"I'll be over at 5:45 so I can get the low down on the day and help with the kids" Red interrupted.

"Red, you are a lifesaver!"

"Anything for my favorite family" Red said "I'll see you tomorrow afternoon"

"See you then" David said relieved to know that Snow wasn't going to be alone, and Emma wouldn't be able to sneak off again. As he came out of his room he was shocked at what he was seeing about to happen.

* * *

Emma noticed her father walk in the other room and wasn't really sure what he was doing but decided to ignore it and go back to her show. Maybe it was because her dad was a cop but she loved any law enforcement show. Tonight was NCIS, before Tony left the show which broke Emma's heart. He was always her favorite character because she related so much with his sarcasm. She was so into the show that she had almost ignored the fact that her phone was lighting up next to her. She saw it was Killian and she was very happy that she hasn't had her phone on ring or else her dad would have come out to see who she was talking to.

"Hello?"

"Hello Swan, just calling to see how much trouble you're in after our little excursion today"

"That's sweet" Emma said with a bit of a blush "Um, My dad hasn't mentioned a punishment but he did say that he was going to assign me a chaperone so that way when my parents aren't with me I can't sneak off anymore" she said feeling a bit embarrassed. She didn't want Killian to think of her as a child

"I'm sorry to hear that love. Is said chaperone around now?"

"nooo..." She dragged out a bit curious "Why?"

"Because I'm standing outside your door and would love to finish what we started" Killian said with a bit of a smirk in his voice. Emma's face immediately went red but she also got very excited. She knew her dad was in the next room but she also knew that she wanted to kiss Killian as much as he apparently wanted to kiss her. She quickly ran to the door and opened it to see the pirate standing there with a slick smile across his face. "Hello Love"

"Killian, you know I may not have a chaperone here but my dad is in the other room" She said in a whisper

"Well then we better hurry up and kiss then" He said placing a soft hand on her cheek.

"FREEZE!" they heard a voice boom from behind them. Emma immediately jumped in the air and turned around to see a fuming David coming toward them

"Dad" Emma said in a bit of a panic. She had never seen her father so furious in her entire life.

"Emma what, in - the - _heck,_ is that _boy_ doing here?" David said having stepped dangerously close to the pair before placing his hands on his hips and shooting daggers at Killian. It was taking everything in him not to lunge at the young man and end him right there.

"Dad I can explain"

"Oh really?" David interrupted "You can explain to me how I already caught you sneaking around with said boy earlier today and had to drag you home and why you thought it was a good idea to then invite him over here without asking me?" He finally was yelling at this point causing Neal to erupt into tears

"Dad..."

"Emma I am livid with you right now so I would be very careful what you say right now"

"Dad I didn't invite him over! He called me and told me he was outside our door! Would you calm down!?" Emma yelled back

David took a hold of Emma's arm and gently pulled her into the house not wanting to hurt her but also wanting her to know he was not joking with her and kept a hold of her while stepping toward Killian a bit further. "Young man, you do not show up at my home uninvited, much less attempt to make a move on my daughter when you haven't even asked for my permission to see her in that way. I suggest you leave now before I do something I regret"

"I apologize mate"

"I'm not your mate" David bit back "Now get lost" and with that he slammed the door in the pirates face

"Dad!" Emma let out in shock at her father's behavior.

"Emma go sit on the couch now" He said releasing her arm and going to attend to his crying son and give himself a minute to calm down.

He quickly went over and scooped up Neal into his arms and calmed him down by rocking and patting his back. He felt bad that he had made his son cry because of his yelling. He was even more upset that he had let his temper get to him that much. He just didn't know how to handle Emma standing there with that boy about to kiss him after everything they had been though that day. Once Neal was calmed down he set him back down in the play pen and got him covered up with his blanket he made his way back to the living room to confront Emma.

* * *

Emma sat down on the couch and immediately broke down into tears. How could her dad embarrass her like that? She hadn't known what to do when Killian said that he was at the door. Yes she had wanted to kiss him and yes she knew her father would be upset, but she also had never seen him like that. He looked like he was literally going to kill Killian on the spot. How could she have been so dumb? She should have just told Killian that she would see him at school and snuck a kiss then instead of trying to sneak around with her dad home. She also didn't want her dad upset with her anymore than he already was. She really had felt bad that she had lost her father's trust. She knew that all the choices she was making were risky but she also had thought she was doing it in such a way that they would never find out.

Emma was broke away from her thoughts when she heard her dad enter the room.

"Hey Em...I want to apologize to you"

Emma immediately threw her head up and looked at her father completely baffled "Wh...wait...why?"

"Because even if I am upset, it doesn't give me the right to yell like that" David said placing a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder as she sat down next to her. "Emma I love you so much and I want any boy who things that he is good enough for you to treat you the way I would treat you"

"I know daddy" Emma said trying to hold back tears. She had never had anyone apologize to her like that. Any foster parents who had yelled at her always found an excuse as to why they had the right to do what they did.

"Emma. I want you to tell me the truth. Did you invite Killian over?" He said more calm and looking at Emma with love in his eyes

"I promise you dad, I didn't invite him over. He called me to see how much trouble I got in from our little boat trip earlier today and then he told me he was at the front door" Emma said feeling relieved to finally be able to tell her father the truth instead of having to make up a story

"I believe you Emma" David said placing a soft hand on her cheek. He appreciated Emma finally being honest with him "Now, as far as that attempted kiss goes" He said in a bit of a lighter tone letting her know that he wasn't happy but he also knew that he was going to have to be nice about it

"Dad..." Emma said turning red

"What? You can't try and sneak a kiss in front of me and not think I'm going to make you talk about it"

"Dad...I'm not a little girl anymore" Emma said grabbing his hand

"But you will always be _my_ little girl" He said pulling away and taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead "Emma, any boy that wants to kiss you needs to come to me first"

"Dad you're so old fashioned!" Emma said with a giggle

"I may be old fashioned but I also know that it says a lot about a boy who is willing to come talk to your dad. Emma you are more than just a princess in title. Even if you weren't a princess, you always deserve to be treated like one. Do you understand?"

Emma simply nodded as a few tears came down her cheek. Knowing that he dad loved her that much helped her understand a bit more about why he was so upset. It wasn't just because he wanted to keep up appearances, it was because he genuinely cared about what happened to her and her heart.

"Alright. Well I think it's time for you to get ready for bed. Red will be here in the morning"

"Red?" Emma said confused

"Yea, I don't want Thomas any more short handed that he already is so your Aunt Red agreed to watch after you and your brother as a way to help me and your mom. Besides, she knows your tricks better than Graham does" David said with a smirk

"You are not nice" Emma said jokingly. She knew her father was right. With her Aunt Red around she was going to have to work a lot harder if she wanted to get away to see Killian. Then again, her Aunt Red was pretty cool, maybe she would be a bit more understanding.

"Emma do not go getting any idea about getting your Aunt Red to let you see Killian" David said in a knowing tone as he watched the wheel's in Emma's head starting to turn.

"Me? I wouldn't dare" Emma said in a mock offended voice. David laughed and gave her a kiss on her forehead before he took her hand and helped her off the couch and gently guided her towards the stairs to start getting ready for bed. "Goodnight Em"

"Goodnight Daddy" Emma said before she quickly headed ups stairs. She knew tonight definitely didn't go as she had planned but she also knew that, no matter what, her parents truly loved her.


End file.
